


Stuck at the Airport

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/U Prompt, F/M, Stuck at the Airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Rose - stuck in an airport AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck at the Airport

The airplane was delayed. Again. That wasn’t a big shock to John Smith, though it probably should have been. But if something was going to go wrong, it was going to happen when John was in the vicinity. He was the magnet for all things bad luck. So it didn’t surprise him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry about the turn of events.

He didn’t even want to go to America, but his boss told he had to so he could smooch with whoever he had to. Honestly, he had more important research to get done at the Torchwood headquarters, and not be kissing someone’s arse while drinking too much caffeine—since that’s practically what American’s live on. Or at least, that’s what he heard.

But the idea of getting a cup of coffee right now didn’t sound like that bad of an idea, so he took his carryon case and headed towards the local café. The drinks were so bloody complex with it’s tall, short, mocha, extra foam, whatever. Whatever happened to a cup of coffee with cream in it?

He walked up to the register and barely looked at the woman as he made his order. When he did, he was taken back by the beautiful hazel eyes and megawatt smile. Her name tag read ‘Rose,’ which suited her completely. But she also looked like she was half his age, so he mentally shook his head, told himself not in a million years, and paid way too much for his cup of coffee.

He sat down where all the tables and chairs were set up and pulled out his iPad. Might as well get some emails done while he was waiting. He had no idea how much time had passed when he looked up to stretch his next and sitting five tables away was the barista. She was hunched over a book, a cup of something steaming sitting next to it. He should have just left her alone. She was probably on her break and didn’t want to talk to anyone. But she was so beautiful and it had been way too long since he flirted with anyone, and he was good at reading people. If she wanted him to go away, she would give the subtle clues, no doubt.

But she didn’t. She smiled and told him to sit down and they talked about the book she was reading ( _The Book Thief_ ) and her eyes lit up as she spoke about it. He recommended other books to read, and she wrote them down, promising she was going to read them, definitely. They talked for close to an hour when suddenly his plane was called. Regretfully he got up and she told him it was nice to talk to him and oh gosh she had to get back to work, she was very late.

He watched her run away and he almost smacked his forehead when he realized he didn’t ask for her phone number. She probably wouldn’t have given it anyway. Old geezer like himself, why would she?

The whole week he was away, all he thought about was the beautiful barista back in London. And how he hope she was there when he returned home.

She was. 


End file.
